In the prior art, a car navigation apparatus for permitting the occupant to easily view the route to a destination and guiding the vehicle positively to the destination has been proposed (for example, JP-A-7-103779).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-7-103779
In the car navigation apparatus described in this Patent Document 1, the contraction scale of the road map displayed is changed with the progression of the vehicle to the destination, and the road map on display is progressively enlarged with the approach to the destination. In this conventional apparatus, the contraction scale of the road map on display is determined in such a manner that the present vehicle position is always displayed in the neighborhood of a corner of the display screen and the destination is displayed in the neighborhood of the diagonally opposite corner of the display screen in accordance with the ratio of the linear distance between the present vehicle position and the destination to the length of the diagonal line of the display screen.